The Wilted Roses
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: An orphan boy, Bruno Sega, is adopted by the Cullen clan, and his life is changed drastically. But is it for better or for worse?


Chapter One.

* * *

"Well, this is your new room." Alice exclaimed as she opened the cream colored door, a bright smile on her face. The room was plain; just a bed and a desk with a metal chair sitting beside it. Bruno slowly stepped inside and sat his bag down, looking at the floor. "I know its not much but we can redecorate it."

"You don't have to do that, Alice." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. A small smile sat on her pale lips.

"I want to." She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly and Bruno gave her retreating frame a small smile. _So this is what its like to have a family_, he thought, running a trembling hand through his black brown curls. _So this is what its like to have my own room_. A wave of nervousness washed over him and he swiftly sat down on his plush bed, pulling his new shoes off. They were a brand he had never heard of, and bought with more money then he had ever dreamed of having. His socks came off next, followed by his loose, black t-shirt. After he pulled off his pants he climbed under the fluffy covers and layed his head against the many pillows. The exhaustion of the day had finally gotten a hold of him, and soon he fell asleep, a small smile on his pale lips.

* * *

"_Momma, what are flowers for?" Bruno asked, fiddling with his hands as he leaned into his mothers chest. Margret sighed and smiled, ruffling his dark hair he had inherited from his father._

"_I've told you this before, Bruno. You know the answer better than I do." He scrunched his nose in annoyance and shrugged his small shoulders._

"_But momma, I like it when you told it."_

"Tell_."_

"_What?" Margret laughed._

"_You like it when I _tell_ you. Not_ told_." Bruno shrugged again and pulled a hand full of grass from inside the ground._

"_Same diffwence, momma." She laughed again and kissed his head._

"_Okay, fine." In excitement Bruno jumped around to face her, hands on his knees. He patted them in anticipation. Margret started out slow. "Long ago in a small town on a small street lived a very small girl named Anna."_

"_And Anna lived with her very large grandmother and grandfather!"_

"_Yes," She chuckled. "And they were very mean to her. They detested everything fun and pretty."_

"_And Anna loved to garden."_

"_Which was both fun and pretty. She kept it a secret from her very large, mean grandparents and kept a small garden in the shed in the backyard."_

"_Where she was suppose to be learning to spell!"_

"_One day her grandfather and grandmother came to check up on her progress when they found her caring for her flowers. They were very angry."_

"_They burned the shed and all her fwowers." Bruno's face suddenly got a sour look. "Momma why did they do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Burn her fwowers. She loved the fwowers. It was mean." Margret cupped his cheek and rubbed a thumb over his smooth cheek._

"_Sometimes people do mean things because they think its right."_

"_That's dumb."_

"_I know, honey. But the story gets better." A smile came to his lips and he nodded. "Anna was so sad about her flowers that she cried and cried."_

"_But then as she fell asleep that night her guardian angel came in and took her away."_

"_To the land of things fun and pretty."_

"_And she lived happily ever after!" Bruno yelled and jumped on his mother, wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. He hugged her tightly. "I love you, momma."_

"_I love you to, Bruno. And I'll always be here." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Forever."_

* * *

Bruno sat up with a start, sweat coating his body. Breathing in a few ragged breaths and got up and walked over to his bag. He opened it up and pulled out his iPhone, looking at the time. 3:03.

"Ugh," He murmured, slapping a hand to his face. "Its so early." A sigh escaped his mouth as he rubbed his tired, blue eyes. As the urge to pee collide with him Bruno made his way quickly to the door, opening it and closing it behind him. The wooden floor felt good against the burning pads of his feet.

"What are you doing up?" A loud squeal escaped his lips and he turned behind him. A large, bulky man with brown curls looked up at him with a worried expression. "You okay?

"Yeah. Just looking for the bathroom." He nodded at the lanky boy and pointed at the end of the hallway.

"Last door on the left. The light switch is above the sink." Bruno nodded and turned to leave. "I'm Emmett by the way. Alice's older brother." Emmett grinned at him and Bruno smiled back, nodding.

"Its nice to finally meet one of my new uncle's. I hear you're a riot." He laughed and shrugged, running a large hand through his hair.

"I guess so." With that he went back into his room and closed the door behind him. Bruno rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way down the hallway, opening the door and closing it before turning on the light. His reflection was horrid; a black mass of curls sticking to his forehead, dark bags under his blue eyes. Pale, sickly looking skin. He shivered in agitation and pulled off his boxers. After using the toilet he decided to take a shower, seeing as he couldn't go back to sleep. He was afraid that the dream would come back, mess up the happiness he had quickly required. He stepped into the shower, turning up the heat to drown out the painful memories of his past. Anything to fill the void in his chest.

He missed his mom; he missed her a lot more then he would let on. He missed how she would hold him and tell him stories that she herself had heard growing up. He missed how they would walk in the garden behind his grandmother's long cottage outside of his hometown. With a ragged breath Bruno let out a sob and clutched his chest. The depression that had followed him all his orphaned life was setting in again, pressing against his ribcage and surfing through his veins. Such a disgusting sadness it was. After a few seconds to recollect himself he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, leaning his wet face against the shower wall. Another sob coated his throat and he fell to his knees, covering his face with his large, bony hands. What a terrible, dreadful sadness.


End file.
